<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vile Gets Fucky Wuckied. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337511">Vile Gets Fucky Wuckied.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman X | Mega Man X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, it’s just. robot sex. that’s it., kill me now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>kill me.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sigma (Rockman)/ VAVA|Vile (Rockman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vile Gets Fucky Wuckied.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kill me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the Maverick Lord’s right hand man, he’s pretentious on keeping himself isolated once a mission is completed. As far as one could say, “All in a day’s work,” Vile would only reply with, “I’m going to be more drunk,”. Vile never discussed his accomplishments to his so-called ‘comrades’. Nor did he write paperwork or published reports. He made it very clear to Sigma that his only reports were voice transmissions during missions. Sigma didn’t seem to mind his lack of paperwork, or his assault on random navigators, or his drunken tirade. In fact, Sigma only cared if the others did the same thing he did, which was honestly weird. Maybe he was some kind of favortist. Something like that.</p><p>What made it even more weirder, was that he’d always call for Vile even during a meeting. Asking him about certain plans, giving him advice, and telling Vile little hints. Hints that went out of his head, except the one time Sigma said that he liked the color purple more than he liked the color blue. Vile kept quiet and stern on the outside and took it with a grain of salt, but on the inside he felt extremely annoyed by the compliment. He felt more annoyed when Sigma would only compliment him, instead of some nice bald lady who’d also wage war against the humans. Vile doesn’t understand. Sigma was supposed to be some ruthless and cunning ruler, not some overly kind man who’s only hatred was for humans. </p><p>Fuck it, he doesn’t care. Vile might as well get drunk again. With X already defeating Chill Penguin and Storm Eagle, maybe then he’d agree to having some sort of wild ride in his ride armor while vomiting on it. B But right now he just got out of some intense training and he doesn’t want to be disturbed, he only wants his hardcore whiskey. Viable for reploids like him, of course. But as soon as he opened his bottle, he got a transmission, it was from Sigma. That clingy bastard. What the hell does he want?</p><p>“Vile, report to my chamber immediately,” he deadpanned, and as Vile tried to retort, the transmission was already over. Vile grumbled, and it was just about his break too. Just great. He should’ve stayed with those dumbass hunters. And behind him, Boomer Kuwanger snickered at him, to which he was met with a kick to the crotch as payback. Boomer shakily heaved and fell to the floor with a small thud, clenching his attacked area, good. “Don’t do that shit again, you dumb fuck,” Vile said to him, and he left the break room without another word.</p><p>The large doors slowly opened with fervor as Vile stood in front of them. Strange that they could open with no knob. Let alone clearance. Sigma’s chamber was vast, to say the least. There wasn’t much, other than the main computer and a huge throne from the end. However, Vile noticed an interesting bottle and an interesting glass from the opposite side of where his boss was. Standing proudly on a table.</p><p>Sigma was busy, looking amongst the map of the entire world. Trying to find a way to spread the virus. The reason why he’s… well, him. He wrote out notes in a language containing his symbol, drew out possible solutions to create larger armies, and silently spoke to himself as he typed out messages to a higher authority, probably. Vile often joked that he was blackmailing the president. But, as much as Vile wants to punch his face and usurp him, he stands his ground. Only stomping forward as he made himself known, as well as the door closing behind him. Sigma’s pet dog, Velgaurder, was nowhere to be found. Although it’s usually there taking a nap near him. Weird.</p><p>Sigma didn’t look at him, but spoke with sincerity, “It’s often nice to see a man who knows what they’re doing,” Vile, taken aback, but didn’t know what to say, kept quiet. Sigma sighed a bit, stopping his multitasking in the process. He simply walked over to his large chair and asked him, “I take it the recent mission has gone well, yes?,” there was a slight heaviness in his voice that Vile quickly noticed. Either Sigma is irritated, or he’s too amused to be irritated at all. </p><p>“Yes,” Vile said. He nearly shook but he kept his composure. “There were only a few hunters, but I killed them all,” Sigma smirked, and put a hand to his chin, “I see. However, I must ask you this,” he said to him. Sigma’s smirk suddenly faded, “Why did you dump the cargo into the ocean?” Oh. That’s what he was here for. Vile distinctly remembers the mission to safely transport resources and weapons to the Maverick base, however, some low class rookie hunters ambushed them, to which Vile had to kill them all. But then, he had to dump some of the cargo into the pacific in order to make sure they traveled faster in order for them to get away. While he called it a sacrifice, others called him an idiot. Dumbasses.</p><p>There it was. There’s that ruthless and cunning ruler Vile has never seen. Vile straightened himself up, “Don’t play coy, Sigma. You already know why. The Hunters would have sent in backup anyway,” He told the Lord. The Maverick blinked for a moment, and then sighed, but he had that stupid smirk on his face again. “I still forget your wit,” Damn, he let it slide. Vile should’ve done worse just for him to get off his ass. He mentally facepalmed. </p><p>Sigma then softly chuckled, “Well, at least I’m glad the hunters didn’t ruin the rest of our resources. As a celebration, I’ve brought you a gift. Take it,” he confidently says, pointing to the same alcohol and glass Vile noticed prior. So that’s why he’s here, Sigma just wanted to celebrate with him. That’s so fucking weird of him to do that. What the hell is wrong with this reploid? He walked over to the stand and opened the bottle, he poured the liquid on the glass, finally setting the alcoholic beverage from where it was before.</p><p>“Drink it. It’s hardcore whiskey, your favorite,” he ordered. Vile, already wanting to leave, painfully obliges. Lifting his helmet only for it to show his mouth and drinking the whiskey in one large gulp. He coughed, already feeling tipsy, and then he poured another to which he did the same. Vile feels a bit sluggish and dizzy, but he also felt hot on the inside. He felt extremely flustered and his face burned hotly. As a response, Vile immediately put on his helmet to his preferred place. Feeling pissed off as well. “It’s very good, isn’t it?” Sigma said, resting his face on his hand, “It might as well make you feel peculiar things,”</p><p>Vile tried standing up straight, but kept swaying back and forth, nearly tripping. “You don’t know me, Shigmaa...” he slurred, almost falling over, “Fuck you… you… asshole. You poisoned me,” Vile stumbled, walking right in front of him. He’s going to pay for what he’s done.</p><p>“I’m hurt,” Sigma said happily, chuckling, “You’re very cute when you’re mad,” Vile groaned, but he also made a light sound too. The Maverick sat on his chair, and keenly made sure that his chambers were locked. Sigma noticed that Vile was still stumbling closer and closer to him. That’s cute.</p><p>But, Vile, angry that he’s been “poisoned,” fell onto the throne, and grunting, he weakly punched Sigma’s knee. Sigma watched as he kept trying to attack him, he snickered that his small plan actually worked. Now he’s finally got him after so long. He picked up Vile like the stray and feral cat that he is, and set him down on his lap, despite his size. Sigma smirked wickedly, feeling extremely victorious over it. Vile couldn’t even speak anymore, let alone punch. Rather, he softly pinched his boss’ arm. Letting out a small groan and sighing deeply. To Sigma, that actually sounded very nice.</p><p>Vile was extremely wet, he palmed his crotch area and made a soft moan. He couldn’t really think straight, he could only act on his sexual instinct. But Sigma would have the last laugh. </p><p>He carefully laced his fingers through the seams of his body suit, going under, and feeling the nice soft skin before stopping to rub on his already soaked entrance. Vile flinched at the sudden contact, but he didn’t stop his moaning. Sigma grinned this time, slowly entering one large finger, and then another, and another. Moving carefully and bending the digits just to rile Vile up even more. While Vile randomly clenches the arm that is fingering him.</p><p>“You're such a good boy, Vile. You should come here every now and then” he whispered, shoving his face into his neck and biting into it. Instead of just taking out a chunk, Sigma just sucked into it, forming a dark hickey. Vile groaned as his words of praise came in like a bang, and he started to breathe heavily as his boss still fingered him, going faster and faster until he soaked the entire hand. Vile still hadn’t orgasmed. And he was desperately waiting for it. </p><p>“Cum… let me cum…” he breathed with a moan. Sigma retracted his hand, and then he took off the only helmet he savored. Sigma, the only man that declared a revolution against the weak species, literally took off his signature helmet as a way to just kiss him. Because that’s what any man does during sex. They kiss. “You’re doing very well, Vile. Would you spread your legs for me?” Another praise, a simple request, he wanted more of it. Vile obeys, spreading his legs for him. He doesn’t know why he liked being praised for what he’s done. He should’ve punched Sigma for letting him do this. He should’ve never drank that whiskey.</p><p>Vile felt his erection through the fabric of his suit, and Sigma, still kissing him, released his cock and- holy shit- it was huge. Vile nearly passed out then and there, but he’s not a coward, so he waits for the right moment. He hopes that he’d just hurry it up and just stick that monster of a dick in him. “You want it, don’t you? Should’ve known you were such a whore” Sigma asked him, Vile didn’t even feel his body suit was ripped from him to reveal his soaking pussy, but he did feel the pulse and twitch of his cock against his thigh. Vile nodded profoundly, hugging him in desperation. </p><p>“just fuck me already…” Vile slurred, but giving him the most angriest look he could make, Sigma smiled at this. Lining up his cock to his entrance, the Maverick said this, “I never knew a battle driven man like you can suddenly become a cocksleeve, I’m sure you’d fit in as my personal slut,”</p><p>Dirty talk, something never knew would make him even more turned on. It was better than his words of praise, if he was being honest. Before he knew it, his cock had already penetrated his opening, Vile moaned loudly as Sigma hissed in pleasure. Clenching his ass, Sigma bounced Vile against his lap, the slapping sounds as well as his moans and groans echoed through the chamber. All while Sigma watched with keen look, he was impressed that Vile had the power to just fuck even though he was extremely drunk thanks to that drink. Maybe that kind of whiskey must’ve been too powerful.</p><p>“Vile…” he breathed, while Vile is still bouncing on him, he’s very tight. </p><p>They went at it for a long time, with Sigma saying his name and Vile moaning loudly. Before finishing inside him, leaving a large puddle of Sigma’s cum dripping down Vile’s legs. He’ll clean it later, as Vile is too tired to even stand up. Sigma must have fucked him a bit too rough, he admits. Vile smiled just a little, only for a fraction of a second, before being tucked into Sigma’s large arms and sleeping.</p><p>And Sigma did the same.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I want to die.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fucking kill me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>